


Cut from the Team

by NotYourAverageVampire



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, i'm calling the summoner "Kira"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageVampire/pseuds/NotYourAverageVampire
Summary: Narcian is not happy to find out he's been replaced, and decides he needs to be useful in other ways.





	Cut from the Team

"The safe word is 'mirror,'" Narcian declares, a satisfied smirk crossing his face.

The summoner glares at him in response, half-angry, half-embarrassed that she allowed him to get this far. He tightens the belt he used to bind her hands together and she can't help but whimper.

Their morning started with an argument, like every day before it. His gods-awful shriek at her from down the hallway convinced her that he might as well have been the wyvern he rode into battle. The summoner took a deep breath and pulled the hood of her cloak forward to conceal her face even more, refusing to turn back and acknowledge his existence.

"KIRAAAA!!!" He repeated, infuriated.

She could hear his armor sliding and clanking with every step he took. Each move getting progressively louder. She picked up the pace to scuttle down the hall, trying not to give away how badly she wanted to be away from him. The summoner knew the jig was up when he pulled back her hood and dragged her towards him with a swift tug. He may have been thin as a rail but he could wield an axe like no one else in the castle.

"I, Narcian, have a bone to pick with you! What's this I hear about being cut from the team, HUH!? Is it true that the _greatest_ wyern lord in all the realms has been replaced by... _a child!?"_

Kira crossed her arms. At least her logic would be easy to defend.

"Do you even remember the last time you arrived on time to training?" She argued.

"HEY! A handsome, talented man like myself needs his beauty sleep! Not that a pig like you would understand... _Besides,_ I'm already great. I'm the best asset you have."

"Sounds like you need more beauty sleep, then," scoffed the summoner. "Considering how the ladies you're working with avoid you like the plague."

"What are you implying!?" The comment incensed him so much that his fists were shaking, and an ugly little vein popped in his neck.

"You're not as strong, wise, or talented as you think you are," Kira mocked. "That's why I've assigned Nino to-"

"You. Take. That. BACK!!!" roared Narcian, as his rage boiled over. He shoved the summoner back against a pillar and brought his face close to hers. "I am... the best. You will not insult me like that again."

"I'm NOT putting you back on the team!!!" She barked back. "You had your chance! You failed! That's the end of it!!!"

A few seconds of silence. Kira felt her stomach drop as they both realized how physically close they were to each other. Their noses were practically touching. She converted her nervous energy back to anger and straightened her posture, but he was still much taller than her.

"This is... it's not... it's not the end of a-a-anything!" Narcian stammered. He shoved her back again, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I refuse to accept this! You _will_ restore my position. You _will_ obey me."

"I obey no one," she growled. "Stop this. You've lost."

Narcian hung his head, refusing to meet her eyes as his body started trembling. She wasn't sure if he was preparing for another outburst until he spoke again.

"You might be the first one to ever stand there and say such a thing to my face," he cackled softly. "I'll make you regret picking a fight with me."

Now it was Kira's turn to look away. Her eyes scanned the ornate hallway, with its large windows and pillars and tapestries. The afternoon sun illuminated the place well enough that the lamp-lighters wouldn't be needed for a few more hours.

She snapped back to reality as Narcian pressed his body against her and parted her legs with one of his own. One of his hands swiped her hair out of the way while the other slipped past her cloak and down to her hips.

"I'm not used to this much pushback," he confessed. "I like it."

"Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing!?" Blush invaded her cheeks as he invaded her.

"Captivated by my style and grace? Ha! Of course you are! I always knew you were different from the others."

"What? N-n-no... Never..."

He moved in even more, so close she could hear his shaky breathing as he brought his mouth up to her ear.

"One day I'll make you kneel..." The words escaped his lips like a moan. "You'd like that, right?"

He backed off and laughed as her nodding head lit up like a firecracker. She'd always found him handsome, but he was more trouble than it was worth. Constantly chatting up the girls on their team. Lunging into battle when he wasn't needed to prove his point that he was useful. When Nino was summoned, she more than proved her worth by simply doing what she was told.

"I don't think I can take much more of this without doing something... drastic," Narcian purred, returning a hand to her face and cupping the summoner's chin. "You'll relax for me, won't you, little kitty? I promise that the pleasure will be almost entirely yours."

Narcian overwhelmed her with the scent of his cologne as he kissed her softly, escalating as she whimpered into his mouth. She felt his fingers sliding through her hair... was he petting her like a cat? Before she could rationalize, he pulled away from her with a soft peck on the lips, causing her to stumble forward at the sudden loss of contact.

"Oh... you liked it!" he gushed. "I can see it in your eyes!"

"N-N-Narcian... wh-why...?"

"Why not? You're attractive, I'm attractive. It just makes sense."

"You're full of yourself!" Kira stammered. "Why would I ever-"

He quickly leaned in again, bringing his tongue tantalizingly close to her ear.

"When we're done, I'm going to pat your head like a cute little kitty... Oh, I can't _wait_ to hear you purr for me."

Kira crossed her arms to hold herself back from pouncing on him right then and there.

"I am NOT going to join you in this... weird cat fantasy of yours."

"I mean, if you don't want me to pet you _very, very slowly_ \- until you're absolutely _soaked_ for me - I can walk away right now," he snickered. "Your loss."

Kira released a nearly inhuman noise - some kind of mix between a moan and a whimper - as Narcian grabbed her hand and dragged her to her bedroom down the hall, into their present situation.

She wears nothing but her frustrated glare as he tightens the belt again and smiles, before straddling her stomach. Part of him considers sweet revenge for cutting him from the team. Leaving her there untouched, forcing her to watch him come, drenching her completely in his seed. Oh, how she would struggle. Instead, he removes most of his clothes, noting how she eagerly ogles every bit of his exposed skin.

Her breasts rise and fall with every breath she takes, quickening as he exposes more of himself to her. He dresses down to his boxers.

"Ready?" he asks her, his face lighting up at the prospect of destroying the girl beneath him.

The summoner nods, red-faced and nervous. She knows what she wants, but it's a bit distressing to be getting it from Narcian, of all people. He leans over her and starts biting her neck while his hands have their way with her chest. If he walks away from this with anything, let it be proof that she belongs to him. That she is, in fact, willing to obey him.

He leaves a line of bites on her right side, licking and sucking all the way down to where her stomach meets her crotch. She moans as his lips brush against the area just above her clit, anticipating the next touch to be the one she will really feel.

But then he sits back, with a laugh, now kneeling on the bed between her bare legs.

"Did you really think I'd make it easy on you?" Narcian teases.

Her eyes shoot open, slightly panicked. "Wh-wh-what do you mean by that?"

"We're going to play a game."

It thrills him to no end watching her tug against the restraints as he very lightly teases her clit with his fingers. She's not ready to shout the safe word, but her eyes are overcome with lust as he pulls his hand away again. She just wants to be touched - he plans to hold back as long as possible.

"Gods, Narican! What do I need to do!?" she blurts out.

He snickers. "I already know how great I am, but I don't think you do."

"General Narcian... please, p-p-pet me... You're so good at it."

He drags his finger across her entrance again, to the point where it's almost painful.

"Yes..." he encourages her, his own voice thick with arousal. "That's the spirit."

"You're very handsome," she exhales sharply. "I-I-I'm surprised the g-g-girls aren't all over you for your looks alone."

He speeds up his petting and simultaneously works a finger inside of her.

"Aaaahhh~"

"Keep going, Kira," Narcian responds with a mix of a taunt and a beg. "Unless you want me to stop."

"Forgive me for ever... hnnng... for ever d-d-doubting you..."

She arches her back as he slides another finger inside her and moves his mouth towards her entrance. He refuses to go any further until she answers him.

"I'm going to need you to be more specific, my little pet."

Kira feels the words forming but whatever she says elicits a chuckle from her suitor.

"What did you doubt about me?" Narcian repeats. "My prowess as a knight?"

Her slick entrance makes it so easy for him to slide a third finger in.

"Did you ever doubt my ability to satisfy you?" he growls, petting faster, pushing deeper. "Did you think I wouldn't take care of my beautiful little kitty?"

"Nnnnooooo!!!"

Kira tugs hard at the belt that holds her back but it still refuses to give. She starts grinding shamelessly into his hands. In response Narcian continues to pound her with his one hand, but stops stroking her clit.

"Tell me what you doubted about me, what you're apologizing for... and I'll use my mouth."

The shriek she responds with is more than enough proof to him that she's lost control. He slows his movements and looks her in the eyes, awaiting her verbal reply.

"I-never-doubted-your-genius!" she heaves out in one quick breath.

Narcian doesn't expect that answer. He whimpers a bit , but manages to psych himself out of fucking her there and then.

She gives up the loudest moan yet when he drags his tongue across her folds for the first time. Narican spots her very defeated expression and suddenly, more than anything, he longs to watch her come.

"Would you like me to finish you off, _my love?_ "

Kira whimpers and nods furiously, but can do little else. He's teased her for quite some time and she's resigned herself to the fact that Narcian is the kind of man who would just as quickly take these feelings away.

But he allows her to feel his warm breath on her thighs as he drags his tongue from her left side to her core. She shudders as the even-warmer, even-wetter sensation hits her throbbing clit. Her eyes force themselves shut so she can focus on the feeling and the delightful sound of Narcian lapping up her juices.

She locks her fingers together and squeezes them, since she's unable to grip the bedsheets. He moves his tongue faster - touching parts of her she never really thought to explore in her alone time. It's divine and dizzying - the friction and the dripping... She presses the back of her head against the pillow beneath as his name escapes her over and over again.

Suddenly, he removes his mouth with a gasp, and for a moment he rests his head against her thigh. She's close to coming, but is too tired to protest.

"Don't worry," he whispers. "I'm not done with you."

Kira sighs with relief as Narcian pulls his hardened cock out of his boxers and begins stroking it. Despite her inability to focus on his needs from her position, he's done a good job getting himself ready. It's as large as he's boasted, though she wouldn't mind any size filling her up at this moment.

"I was going to make you wait a few days for this, but you've been such a good girl tonight," Narcian explains. "So all you have to do for me now is tell me how badly you want me."

Having calmed down from the the high of oral sex, Kira thinks back to his original demands for this little game of theirs.

"It would honor me, more than you'd know, if the great Narcian could use me," implores Kira.

Instead of acknowledging her plea, he stares past her and moves himself up her body, cock and precum sliding across her stomach and then her chest.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" she gasps.

"Well, you know what they say..." Narcian giggles, and rests his knees on each side of Kira's head. "Narcian comes first."

"N-N-Nobody says th-that!"

She wishes she could just rip free from the belts and direct him back to her needs, but then she tastes the tip of Narcian's cock and thinks on it again. It's light and salty and enough to convince her to close her eyes and give it a tentative lick. Finally, it's his turn to whine. "I was wrong about one thing," he admits, as he slides himself into her mouth.

"I guess I'm the one kneeling today, my pretty... l-l-little..."

He loses focus as she starts to please him, taking him deeper and deeper with each thrust. He stops whenever she chokes, petting her head, reassuring her that she's doing a fine job. It's incredibly sweet of him considering the situation, and she lets him know with a moan.

The vibration of her lips against his cock alone force ungodly noises from him. He steadies himself on the headboard of her bed as it creaks against his weight.

"You're so beautiful, Kira..." whimpers Narcian. "You'll t-t-tell me if I'm hurting you, right?"

"Mmmmmph."

Narcian pushes harder, and they both start to vocalize more. She distracts herself from the tight fit in her mouth by gazing at the hunched-over figure above her - his delicate brown curls disheveled, his face ravaged by the intensity of his face-fucking. Kira repeats the words "fuck me" as he's going, but it's intelligible with her mouth full.

"K-K-KIRA!!!" Narcian wails, melodramatically. "Oh, Gods! More! MORE!"

With a click, the belt tying her hands to the bed releases - though she can't feel much. Her hands have been still for a good half-hour and it takes a while to fully comprehend the sensation of sweat dripping down Narcian's back as she helps hold him in place.

He slides out to give her a breather and looks down at her, dare-she-say lovingly. It's a strange feeling to see him not consumed by vanity.

"Are you okay?" he exhales, and places a kiss on her forehead.

"More than okay," sighs Kira, hoarsely. "Should we...?"

Narcian nods.

This time, he doesn't make a show of moving down to her level. They're both dripping with precum, sweat, and saliva - making them more than prepared for what Narcian dubs "the final act."

He digs his teeth into her neck and pokes his tip at her lower entrance. She's still sopping wet from earlier and it won't take much to send either of them over the edge. With a shift of his hips, he's in - and it's as wonderful as he'd hoped it would be.

At first, he generously returns his hand to her clit as he pounds her, but soon they're both consumed by the penetration itself that the extra stimulation isn't needed. She grips his shoulders tight, to keep him there, in case he has second thoughts again. But if his whimpering and moaning is any indication, he intends to finish the job. With every frantic thrust comes the sound of slapping skin and some form of name-calling.

"GODS! NARCIAN!!!"

Kira gives in first, but her tightness milks the seed from Narcian in a few quick thrusts.

"K-K-Kira... kitten... ahhhhhh~"

She welcomes the feeling as his liquid fills her and he collapses. For once in their lives, they're both quiet at the same time.

He rests his head on her bossom for a few minutes and breaks the silence with their safe word.

"Mirror?" he asks.

"Mirror," confirms Kira, with a weak smile.

"Th-thank you," he whispers, prepared to fall asleep on top of her.

"Hey, before you doze off-"

Narcian picks his head up and lets her continue.

"I'm not putting you back on the team."

"WHAT!? After all of _that?_ How _dare_ you!"

"I think you'd be of more benefit to all of us as my personal assistant."

"Do you think I'm dumb?" he counters. "You never ask for help with anything. What would I even do?"

"Given what we just... experienced together, I think there's a few positions you could fill."

He nestles back against her breasts. "I think I like this position for now."

"Then stay there," Kira insists. Her head feels heavier against the pillow and sleep finds her, too.

"Gladly," smiles Narcian, as they doze off together.


End file.
